Letter 1
by justanotherplayer
Summary: "SOBS like you don't change. They remain their psychotic selves till they die, like you are going to, by lethal injection." Read on to know more! Oh! And please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I would really like to know if I should continue with this story. If you read it please review! **

**Letter 1.**

Dear Mr Takumi Walker,

My bad. The 'dear' should not have been there. But that is etiquette. Unlike you I have some manners. I don't put a knife through the stomach of an innocent person who opens the door for you.

What are you in prison for? That was rhetorical. Don't bother about it. Felony, arson, armed robbery, rape, murder and the list just keeps on going. Whew, you have done it all haven't you? You must be proud of yourself right? Bastard.

I must be nuts! Why am I even bothering to waste my time and write to you? Oh! I know why! Because I am married to you. Must be my conscience which is forcing me.

I can't believe myself. I loved you. You loved me. Then what happened to us, what happened to you. Do you ever regret it? Try to be truthful before answering that question.

All those families who must have suffered for your crimes. Our family too was a victim. But I know you know that. Yup!

I've attached a paper clipping at the end of my pitiful letter. Be sure to read it thoroughly. Make sure you acknowledge the pain you have caused that poor family or whatever was left of it. You must have enjoyed the look on their faces right? Knowing that they were about to die and there was nothing either one could do about it. Seeing your victims screaming, begging for their lives. I expect nothing less from a serial killer.

That rush of adrenaline while holding that cold gun to your victim's neck. Whoo, heaven for you! You will do it again if you get a chance right? Again and again and again. Tell me how does it feel? Good, awesome? Tell me.

SOBS like you don't change. They remain their psychotic selves till they die, like you are going to, by lethal injection.

You were the love of my life. I loved you with all my heart. Was my love not enough? Many have told me after they took you away that it was not my fault. Is it? I want to know? What was I lacking?

Raping young innocent kids, shooting children in front of their parents, drowning somebody. Wow!

I just want to know if the person I loved still exists. _"Till death do us part"_ remember? BULLSHIT! But you literally going to die so no problem for me you son of a bitch.

Why 28?

Your wife who pities you,

Misaki Ayuzawa. That's right, not Misaki Walker.

_The latest and last victim of the dreaded serial killer was a family of four. Parents and their twin children._

_The mother Chiyo Igarashi and her daughter Yuri were found naked in the bathtub. It was confirmed that they were raped before a knife was used on them._

_The father Tora Igarashi was found in the living room tied to the sofa with a set of kitchen knives all over his body._

_The 15 year old son Ikato Igarashi was badly beaten with a baseball bat. But paramedics were able to reach him before he died. His condition is still unstable now._

_The family lived in a secluded part of town. Hence nobody could hear their screams. Their maid who came to clean their house the next morning reported the incident. _

_This case was clearly identified as one of Walker's crimes from the signed note that he left that said:_

"_I did it."_

_That same signature was left in the other cases. _

_The criminal was finally caught when he stayed behind in the house to __**"Admire my handiwork" **__as he put it._


	2. Letter 2

**To the guest who asked what SOBS was, I am sorry that was a mistake on my part, it was supposed to be SOBs (you know like "son-of-a-bitch" – SOBs). **

**Letter 2.**

My lovely wife, Misaki Walker (You will always be mine),

I appreciate you taking some time out to write to me. Makes me feel warm inside. I am glad to know I still have a spot in that big heart of yours.

I would first of all like to clear up some things.

Number 1: I am _not_ psychotic. You see how I am writing this letter to you? As any normal person would? Clearly nobody could ever mistake me for a mad crazy serial killer who is married. Nobody might think if by chance they stumbled upon this letter that I love raping girls and shooting children. I mean hey! My neat handwriting, my charming face. Hell bitch! _You_ fell for my face! You _love_ me because I was…_am _handsome. Anyways we are straying from the topic here.

Number 2: You have seriously written a lot, I mean _a lot_ about the lovey-dovey part of our relationship. Quote: "I loved you. You loved you." Hilarious! Seriously bitch?! Think I loved you? Sure I did…NOT! Oh my god! You must be crying by now. I wish I could see that pretty face of yours right now. Filled with tears. Go crying to _mommy!_

This brings me next point now.

Number 3: By the way up till now have I shown any signs of being _crazy?_ God! I must remember not to stray from the topic, no matter how much I love teasing you. He he. "Why 28?" You ask me? That's simple honey, I thought the girl who always came second in high school (After me of course), could figure our something that simple. Hell I am not going to ruin the suspense for you, keep thinking. I'll give you some time to do so before I come to our house and tell you okay? Time is my enemy right now so you don't much of it. Wow! Now you tell me how I could have thought of that proverb if I had been out of my mind!

Now for point number 4: That newspaper clipping! Wow! I mean I am speechless! What a way to make a man feel guilty! Showing him the dirty evidence! I applaud you dear! You want to know why I did that. Oh! But my dear I am sure you know the ultimate reason. Reason 1: I simply hated the look of him and that dirty smirk of his. Reason 2: _A man can't just go fucking another man's wife you know! It's against the law!_ So hey he got fair justice. What about the rest of the family you say? Well come on it was a Saturday so obviously the whole family was home. I can't just walk in through the front door and say, "Hey you kids and wife, I am going to be killing your daddy slash husband. Got a problem with that? You guys can stick around and watch if you want, tickets are free." I mean it would have been hilarious no doubt about it. So first I did your lover (By the way tell me, how was it between you two, I mean was it good?) then those two sweet girls who came to me willingly I must say and in the end the boy, although I still regret the fact that he lived.

This is a pretty long letter I have written. So be kind and return the favor would you and hurry up because, as I said earlier time is my enemy.

BITCH! Get me out of here! Do something! Break me out of here no problem! Otherwise the day I come to tell you, why 28, I will make sure you die my B-E-A-utiful Misa-chan.

Forever and always,

Your loving husband Takumi.

P.S. Send me more of those clippings! Loved them!

P.S.S. See I am not crazy.


End file.
